


Narcissa Black

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings, Gen, Portraits & Figures, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite a Malfoy just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diabolica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/gifts).



> Gift for Diabolica. Thank you for the inspiration!


End file.
